KH Minis
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: Just a collection of short stories and one shots that I've been amusing myself with. Various pairings, most of them OC with a character from the actual game. I hope you guys enjoy it and I will also take requests if you would like that!
1. Chapter 1: Dip in the Dark

**Crimsonwings92: **Hey there! So, I've just been amusing myself with some short story ideas and I decided to just put them all into one collection of short stories. And here is what I came up with! Hehehe! So I hope you enjoy them!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Minis**

**Mini 1: A Dip In the Dark**

A deep sigh left Siren's lips as she trudged through the streets, her muscles aching and her bones tired from all the work she did. It had been a long day at the Animal Rescue House, one of the tougher ones that she had to endure considering the fact that they had to take all the dogs, and I mean ALL the dogs, for a walk. That activity, by itself, was stressful enough since there were well over 30 canines at the Rescue House; the fact that 10 of those dogs, a good half of them pitbulls, lost their tempers and caused a ruckus within the pack. This fiasco lead to a full hour of the other Rescue House employees working together to get everything back in order.

"At least it's Friday and I don't have to do anything tomorrow. I can sleep in and get my energy back," Siren said to herself, breathing in the salty air of the ocean as she passed it by.

There was a cool breeze coming in from the water that night, rustling her forest green hair and cooling her ebony skin. Siren switched her gaze from the ground to the deep blue water, the surface glistening from the light of the beautiful and pale moon. She smiled as she stopped walking, basking in the serene peace of the island that was her home.

"...Hmm? Who's out in the water at this time of night?" she asked softly when she spotted a figure wading back and forth in the water, their body deep enough in the water that when the waves came in, it washed over their chest, but other than that, the water lapped at their waist line.

Very curious now, Siren walked a little closer, taking a step onto the sandy surface to get a better look. Now the person was coming into focus, his stature tall and proud as his silver hair seemed to shine from the light of the moon and his pale, creamy skin glistened from the water. It was Riku Yukato; Siren cocked her head to the side, quite surprised to see the handsome boy swimming at 10 o'clock at night.

"What is he doing? He's going to catch a cold," she mused to herself, looking around for any other late night patrons that decided to take a dip as well, "And he's alone."

Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw a pile of clothes a little closer to the shoreline and she walked over to inspect it. A moment later, a burning blush spread to her cheeks when she realized that they were Riku's clothes, underwear included.

"And to add to the whole 'this is weird' thing, he's skinny dipping," she stated quietly, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Riku! Riku, what are you doing out there?"

She waited for an answer, but Riku didn't even turn around to acknowledge her presence let alone answer her question. Siren was beginning to wonder why she was worried so much about him, he was a big boy and could take care of himself. After all, he was the most respected boy at their high school, everybody loved him and wanted to be around him because of the fact that he was an independent boy, strong and caring. Siren sort of had a relationship with him; they were classmates in three different periods and in everyone, he chose her to sit next to and talk to, probably because she was the least fangirlish out of the rest of the class. Siren just saw him as a very handsome person with a kind heart and a strong disposition.

So...why did she feel worried about him?

Probably it was the way he looked up at the sky, as if he were longing for something. Maybe it was because his eyes seemed sad and dull, his brow furrowed together as he stared at the moon; it was as if he were asking a question and getting no answer, this fact making his heart hurt.

"Riku!" Siren called again only to be ignored again, "Ri-Ah, forget it."

She mumbled a few choice words under her breath as she began undressing, taking off her denim shorts and black baby tee that was the Rescue House's uniform which left her in her matching green bra and pantie set with little white dogs on them.

...So she loved dogs, is that a crime?

Padding a little closer to the water's edge, Siren dipped her toe in to test the temperature. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't pleasantly warm either and she sighed in defeat. She was going to be cold after this, but she wanted to make sure that Riku was alright; if he was having thoughts of suicide, she didn't want to be the last one to see him alive. So, taking a deep breath, she slipped into the water, wading her way over to where the silver-headed male stood firmly. Since he was a good head taller than her, the waves came up a little higher, right at her abdomen and still rising.

"Riku? Hey, Riku," she called to the quiet male and still getting no answer as she stopped right behind him, "Hey...answer me!"

She splashed water on his back, finally getting a reaction out of him as he whirled around from the sudden attack, his eyes widening when he saw her.

"...Siren?" he asked in a soft voice, his eyes curious, "What are you doing out here?"

She would have answered that question had Riku not rendered her completely speechless with just his appearance. Now that she was closer, she could see every line and dip of his firm muscles, every ripple as he moved. She could see the way his hair caught the shine from the moon and framed his angelic face just perfectly, his teal colored eyes seeming to change color every few seconds or so.

"Siren, are you alright?" his voiced asked her, genuine concern evident.

The girl snapped herself out of the trance she was put under and shook her head, "I should be asking you the same question, sir, along with the one you asked me before. What are you doing out here at 10 o'clock at night? You'll catch a cold."

"No I won't."

Siren's eye twitched at his dismissive answer, "Yes you will."

"I haven't caught a cold before, so what's going to make me catch a cold now?" Riku shot back, though it wasn't condescending or rude, it was just a genuine question.

"Um, one, a decrease in temperature and two, do you do this often?"

"Quite often," was the silvertte's response, an innocent look on his features.

Siren licked her lips, "...Naked?"

Riku merely looked at her, an amused smile on his face when he noticed her cheeks getting a light pink tinge.

"Okay...why?" Siren pressed.

He regarded her for a moment before he looked up at the sky again, his eyes transfixed on the brightest orb in the cosmos that evening. There was a faraway look in his glistening orbs, that same questioning look followed by the pained one when he received no answer to said question. Siren waded a little closer to him, trying to get his attention.

"Riku?"

"Are you afraid of the dark, Siren?"

She blinked, "Um...what?"

He turned to her, his eyes growing serious yet gentle, "Does the dark scare you?"

Siren was speechless for a moment, looking to the right then the left as she tried to figure out what it was that Riku was getting at. The young man waited patiently, watching every little move she made with his intense teal eyes.

"The dark huh? Well...no, not really," she finally answered, bracing herself as a wave hit her in her stomach and almost sent her back, "Truth be told, I kind of like the dark."

Riku gasped silently, looking at her face in wonder as his eyes took on a brighter light, something that Siren didn't miss but also didn't bring to attention.

"You...You like the dark?" he pressed further, turning his body to face her.

"Yeah, I mean, it's...like..."

"Comforting?"

Siren snapped her fingers, "Yes! That's exactly it! I remember when I was younger, my dad and I had built a little treehouse in the forest right behind my house. He had installed a little hammock just outside of the treehouse and late at night, when everyone was sleeping, I would sneak out of my room and spend the night in that hammock, looking up at the sky...it was like sleeping on air, covered in the dark and just...being peaceful."

Siren lost herself in the memory, unaware of the boy moving closer to her until she was hit by a rather large and powerful wave. She stumbled back and would have fallen in had it not been for Riku who quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her forward. The wave continued on its path, crashing to the shoreline and then receding back to repeat the process. Siren looked behind her and then to the front of her, a nervous giggle leaving her lips when she realized how close the two of them were now.

"Um, thanks Riku. I would have been drenched if you haven't-"

All thought process and verbal abilities were cut off a moment later, Siren gasping when she felt warm, soft lips press against her own. The kiss was feverish, almost desperate, Riku frantically working to map out every corner of her mouth before she could push him away. He enhanced his efforts by wrapping her up in his strong arms, keeping her flushed against his toned torso. Siren didn't know what to do so she opted for simply staying still and allowing for the boy to continue his action; she didn't push him away nor did she kiss him back. After about a minute, Riku finally realized that she wasn't reciprocating and pulled his lips away from hers. He looked down at her, noticing the shocked expression on her pretty ebony face and gently released her, taking two steps back against the water.

"You didn't kiss me back," he whispered, shaking his head as Siren's mouth began moving, no words able to come out, "It's okay. I shouldn't have...I don't know what..."

He clenched his fists tightly and stared down at the deep blue water, seeing his own reflection mirrored back to him. His hair hung low in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed red from a combination of passion and mortification. He had shown love to Siren and she didn't respond; he was so embarrassed that he allowed himself to lose control like that.

"I'm sorry, Siren," he finished, turning back around to face the moon, head hung in shame.

Said girl was finally able to get the gears in her head to stop jamming up and was able to think a coherent thought. And that coherent thought told her to move forward, to comfort him, to tell him, without words, that it was alright. He didn't need to apologize. Riku started when he felt small hands on his body, one resting on his left shoulder and the other lightly gripping his right bicep. A shiver ran up and down his spine when soft lips placed feather light kisses along his right shoulder, Siren expertly nipping his sensitive flesh to coax a reaction out of him. He jerked slightly and held back a groan when she suddenly leaned up and nipped his ear, no longer able to ignore her any more.

So he turned around and was met with kind golden eyes, Siren facing him with an encouraging smile. He returned the gesture before wrapping her in his arms again, gentler this time for he was certain, for reasons that he couldn't explain, that she wouldn't run or push him away. Moving slower, he leaned down and captured her lips in his again, taking sweet time to fully memorize the layout of her mouth, every crease and crevice, every delicious dip; he wanted to know all of it, to remember it. This beautiful creature was his, she understood him and accepted him and...loved him?

"Siren..." he whispered, pulling back from her and leaning his forehead against hers.

She looked at him in a slight daze though you could see the question in her eyes. He bit his lip and gazed straight into her eyes.

"I'm not...I'm not a playboy," he stated, gripping her hips tighter, "I don't play with a girls feelings."

Siren blinked then she smiled as she stepped closer, feeling his naked body against hers, "I know that."

Then, he was kissing her again, softly, lovingly...so lovingly. Another shiver racked his body when her tiny hands began to roam over the plains of his torso, his abdomen, his broad shoulders and muscled back. Her thumbs hooked in the hollows of his hips, gently caressing his skin and making him hotter than he's ever been before. He nibbled on her bottom lip, wanting to return the favor. He pulled away from her mouth, giving her barely a second to catch her breath before he was attacking her slender neck. Riku successfully coaxed a small moan out of his lover, laying open mouthed kisses along her throat, letting his teeth and tongue tease the junction of her shoulder and neck. Siren hung on to him fiercely, feeling that if she let go, she would sink into the blue water and never see him again. She only opened her eyes when she felt Riku lift her up in his strong arms and carry her back to shore where he immediately deposited her on the soft sands of the beach, his body hovering over hers.

"Siren," he breathed, brushing some of her green hair out of her face, "...I love you, Siren."

Her heart almost melted at the shy, sweet way he confessed to her right in the middle of their passionate throws. She responded to him by leaning up and lightly, gently, kissing his lips; it was a feather light touch that answered his question and also sent the enamored young man into another fit of intimacy, only this time, he didn't stop. The rest of Siren's clothes were torn away from her body, exposing her vulnerability to Riku and the young man caring for her in a way that only he knew how, by instinct.

You could say they were soulmates waiting to be brought together by the power of destiny and fate or maybe it was just pure luck that they found each other, the perfect half to their whole. But whatever it was, they were together and in love, Riku proving his feelings upon Siren's body over and over again, feeling the heat engulf him as he claimed her and relishing in the sweet sound of her voice calling his name repeatedly into the night, followed by those four simple and yet powerful words.

I love you, too.

A dip in the dark made sweet.

**End Mini One

* * *

**

**Crimsonwing92: **I was in a spicy mood and that ending was the result of that. Hahaha! Well, there's mini story number one. Mini story number two coming to you really soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Pets in the House

**Crimsonwings92: **I had a lot of fun writing this story, hehehe. I saw a picture where Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel were all little, chibi animals in some fashion and I was like, 'Awww! I want one!' So, I just decided to do a short story where Sora, who is naturally a lover of all living things, found them and brings them home to his girlfriend. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Minis**

**Mini 2: Pets in the House**

Dante's eye twitched as she walked through the door of her apartment, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her a moment later. Her oh-so-adorable and kind hearted boyfriend, Sora Yukata, was sitting in the middle of the living room floor with three little chibi-like animals surrounding him. One of them was blond with a bushy tail and golden ears with the prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen; truth be told, they kind of reflected Sora's own blue orbs. The other one was a fiery redhead with red ears tipped black and a rather long red tail which was also tipped black and the deepest green eyes to rival her own. And the last one, strange enough as it is, was silver with silver ears and a thinner silver tail, his own eyes a mixture between blue and green, like the ocean. Dante's eye merely twitched again as she set down her messenger bag and approached her playful boyfriend with a tight smile.

"Sora?" she greeted through gritted teeth.

Said boy with spiky cinnamon brown hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes finally acknowledged her presence and looked up, his eyes flashing brighter with happiness. That was always such a heart-warming fact to her, the fact that just her very presence could make Sora so much happier. However, she pushed that aside for the moment to look sternly down at the brunette boy, her arms crossed and her hipped cocked to the right.

"Hey, Dante!" Sora greeted back, becoming a bit distracted as the golden animal suddenly jumped on him and began licking his face.

"Hello Sora," Dante started, narrowing her eyes, "Do you mind telling me what exactly those are?"

Sora's big blue eyes blinked at her question, confusion riddling his face before he looked down at the three yipping little animals. He suddenly got a big grin on his face as he turned to face his girlfriend, sitting in the middle of the three animals with his legs crossed Indian-style.

"They're animals!" he exclaimed, as if that were the answer she was really looking for.

Dante sweatdropped; "Um...duh," she replied.

Sora picked up the little yellow one first; "This one is Roxas! He's a puppy!"

The golden puppy barked at her in a small voice, a smile on the dog's face as he panted and looked up at her innocently. The brunette placed it back on the carpet in front of him and picked up the silver one.

"This is Riku! He's a wolf pup!"

Riku barked at her as well as Dante's electric green eyes popped wide; "A what?"

Sora ignored her and picked up the last one as he put Riku down, "And this is Axel! He's a fox cub!"

Dante put a hand to her head, biting her lip slightly as the fox cub grinned and yipped happily before it was placed back with the others, all three of the animals gathering around Sora and pining for his attention.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Sora cried out, throwing his hands in the air and smiling widely.

"Um...yes, but Sora! Where on Earth did you find these little guys?" Dante inquired, moving to kneel next to the brunette male as he busied himself with playing with little cubs.

Sora stopped for a second to think, a finger to his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. Dante waited for two minutes, two minutes longer than she should have waited, before Sora gave a loud cry and snapped his fingers, startling her a little.

"Oh yeah! I was walking back from the gym when I heard little whimpering. It was coming from this box that was left next to a dumpster down an alleyway by Cid's Automotive Repair. When I looked around for the noise, I found a small box with these little guys inside! They looked so sad, Dante, I couldn't just leave them there. Plus they were starving, so I put them in my gym bag and brought them here," Sora explained, smiling proudly at his girlfriend and looking to be waiting for some praise from her for his good deed.

'Those poor baby cubs,' she thought to herself first at the thought of them being in Sora's gym bag for a long walk before she spoke out, "Um...that's very sweet and caring of you, Sora, just how I know you are."

The brunette boy beamed brightly at her words as Dante gently stroked his cheek with her soft, petite fingers.

"But-"

"But?" he questioned, blinking at her.

Dante nodded and continued, "But you know we can't keep them here."

Sora's face fell so bad, Dante would have thought she just told him she killed his mother or something. He looked so heartbroken at her words, his brain fighting to find something to better his own argument.

"But...But Dante, we can't just put them back out in the street!" he countered, the little animals sensing something bad happening between the two lovers and the three of them settling down to listen quietly.

"I didn't say they had to go back in the street Sora. I just said they can't stay here," his girlfriend corrected, her voice kind as she stroked Riku's small back.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? What other option is there?"

"We can call the animal shelter or take them there ourselves if that'll make you feel better," Dante offered, shaking her head slightly.

"But Dante!"

"Sora, you know we can't have pets in the apartment. That's part of our lease; that's the first rule our landlord gave us! No pets or animals of any kind!" the young ebony woman shot back, trying to reason with her boyfriend.

Of course when it came to something cute, fluffy, and helpless, Sora just couldn't let it go and Dante could see, even though she had very good points and Sora realized that himself, she wasn't going to win this fight so easily. It also didn't help that the three little cubs in question simultaneously decided to help Sora gang up on her by all sitting in front of him and giving her the puppy dog eyes, Sora doing the same and even tearing up a little bit. At this point, Dante was powerless so she opted for sighing in exasperation and palming her forehead.

"Fine, fine, whatever! We'll deal with this later!" she caved, getting up and making her way to their bedroom while muttering, "I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

Sora, for a moment, felt extremely victorious; he usually never won an argument against Dante, especially when he knew she was right, but he won this time and he relished in that victory. However, it was a feeling short lived when her last sentence rang in his mind. She was tired...she had been coming home tired a lot lately. Probably because she had been putting in a lot of extra hours at the community center she was employed at in order to earn more money so she could buy another car instead of relying on Sora to drive her everywhere all the time. She also seemed a little aggravated, stressed out, and it worried him. Dante was always working hard to make sure that they were comfortable, she was always putting him before herself, her own well being...Sora felt guilty.

The young man frowned deeply, his eyes clouding over with guilt, sadness, and a sense of ungratefulness. His girlfriend does so much for him and what has he done in return for her? Bring home a bunch of animals when he knew they weren't allowed in the apartment and successfully stressing his girlfriend out even more. He was a horrible person.

"Yip, yip."

Sora made a noise as he looked down to his knees, Riku, Axel and Roxas all gathering around him with worried eyes. Axel sat directly in front of him, the little fox cub putting his paws on Sora's leg and yipping at him, his red tail swishing back and forth.

"I think I messed up, you guys," Sora told them, sighing deeply, "I don't think I made anything better for her...I just made them worse. Now, on top of working double time at her job, worrying over the bills and the rent, she's going to be worrying on not getting caught with three animals in the apartment and getting kicked out. Don't worry, she's not going to kick you guys out or make me take you to a shelter...she's not like that."

He was silent again, his blue eyes dimming considerably as he tried to think of some way to make it up to his beloved Dante. Riku, Roxas, and Axel all sat in front of him, their own eyes sad as they waited. After a couple of minutes of silence, Sora suddenly jumped up in excitement, startling the little beasts and forcing them to jump back cautiously.

"I know what I'll do! I'll cook dinner for her tonight!" he exclaimed triumphantly, happy that he finally thought of something, "It'll be big with salads and appetizers and a main course! And I'll fix her favorite desert! She'll love it!"

With that, he bolted into the kitchen where the sound of clanging pots was heard immediately after. The three little animals watched Sora move about frantically, the three of them looking at each other in confusion before they all let out a bark or yip in amusement. Then, their attentions were drawn to the bedroom where Dante had disappeared to. Looking at each other again, they quietly made their way to the room, sneaking past Sora who was busy with stirring what looked like pasta. The door was cracked open a little, so Axel pushed his way in, Riku and Roxas following after him. They looked about the room, noticing that it was nothing too extraordinary; it had a nice vanity, a dresser, a writing desk with two laptops sitting on top of it, a nightstand with a lamp occupying it, a bathroom, and a king sized bed and laying upon this comfy looking bed was none other than the lady of the house, Dante. The young woman was laying on her stomach, eyes closed as she supported her head with her right hand underneath it and her left hand dangling over the side. The three chibi animals made their way over to her, Roxas being the one to approach her directly and lick her fingers, nipping the tips to get her attention. Dante stirred at the feeling, raising her head in confusion before she saw Riku, Roxas, and Axel looking back up at her from the ground, their eyes big and dewy, like they were pleading with her.

Dante blinked her green eyes slowly, tiredly, as she reached out and gently scratched Roxas underneath his chin, the little golden puppy closing his eyes and barking in content. She smiled, giggling as Riku and Axel bounded over and demanded the same treatment, the two jumping up and down and yipping at her with bright eyes. She shifted to use both of her hands, petting Riku and Axel on the head, the wolf pup and fox cub purring in contentment, their own eyes closing as they leaned into her hand. Roxas, seeing that he was being ignored, decided to get close and personal with the mistress so, he bounded for the comforter hanging over the side of the bed and latched himself on, struggling to climb his way up onto the mattress. Dante noticed this and couldn't help but laugh, sitting up to pick the puppy up and place him in front of her on the bed.

"You're the prettiest little puppy I've ever seen," she said gently, scratching the dog's ear.

Soon, more yips and barking could be heard as the comforter on the bed began pulling. Dante looked over to see Axel and Riku struggling to get up too, both wanting attention from the lovely girl. She sighed and shook her head in amusement, picking them up and setting them down next to Roxas. Without warning, all three of them jumped on her, making her squeal in delight as they cuddled against her neck. Dante was no heartless being, she loved animals, loved them to death, and she was just as fond of these three little guys as Sora was, but...

She sighed as she sat up again, Riku, Roxas, and Axel looking at her curiously. She smiled sadly and tilted her head slightly.

"It's not that I want to get rid of you guys," she started, placing her fingers on Riku's head, the little wolf cub leaning into her touch and licking her palm, "It's just that I don't want to get kicked out of our apartment, then none of us will have a place to stay."

The three animals sat and listened to her quietly, their tails moving back and forth slowly. Dante studied their adorable little faces, seeing the hope in their eyes and already deciding that she was going to keep them, no matter what.

"...You guys are lucky that Sora was the one to find you," she voiced, smiling at the thought of her super sweet and kind boyfriend, "He absolutely loves animals and he would have taken care of you guys if I had said that you couldn't stay here."

Axel yipped in agreement, Riku and Roxas seeming to be nodding their heads in agreement as well.

"That's one of the reasons why I love him so much, because of his warm heart...he believes every living thing deserves a chance to be happy, deserves a home and a family, someone to care for them. He's always been like that, always taking care of people," she stopped for a moment, laughing at a distant memory, "That's...actually how he found me. I was a stray myself with nowhere to go and he found me, took me in and gave me the love that I've always craved."

Her eyes got a faraway look, the girl hardly noticing Riku, Roxas, and Axel climbing into her lap and pawing at her stomach to get her attention. She looked down at them, giggling slightly when Riku and Axel licked her arms and Roxas barked up at her, wagging his tail.

"I love him so very much. He's my everything, the only constant good thing in my life...I don't know what I'd do without him. I'm lucky to have him, just like you are," she whispered, bending down to give all three of them a kiss on their heads, leaving the little cubs dazed that such a pretty girl showed them affection.

When Dante leaned back up, a warm hand cupped her cheek and turned her face to the right where soft lips captured her own. She sucked in a breath at the sweet kiss, her eyes opening slowly when she was released to see sky blue eyes looking back at her. Sora, upon realizing that his little friends were not in the living room where he had left them, went on a search for them. He had found them in his and Dante's room, but didn't enter when he heard Dante talking. He was touched by her words, never knowing that that was how she truly felt about him; he never knew that she looked at him as her savior, never knew that she loved him that much. His heart swelled over with tender love and he couldn't resist kissing her, so he did.

Sora gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, leaning in again to kiss her, nibbling her bottom lip thoroughly before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, my love," he whispered, grasping her tiny hand in his as he brushed his lips across her eyelid, "I'll always love you and I'll always be here."

Dante felt like crying, but she held it back and simply smiled through the tears in her eyes. She leaned her head against Sora's shoulder and breathed in his earthy scent, the scent that she'll always remember.

"Thank you," she replied, sighing in content.

"Bark! Bark!

"Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"Bark! Bark! Grrr!"

"Uh oh," Dante whispered, giggling as the three little animal cubs made themselves known by wiggling their way into the middle.

Roxas and Axel climbed their up Sora's shirt, Axel resting on his shoulder and Roxas laying on his head. Riku took to Dante, the little wolf cub struggling to get up to her shoulder, the girl simply picking him up and placing him there. The silver wolf barked happily and licked her cheek, cuddling against her neck.

"Hey, you guys! We're trying to have an intimate moment here!" Sora scolded, closing one of his eyes as Axel jumped up near his eye and licked him, "Come on, I'm trying to show some love to my girlfriend!"

"It looks like you're going to have to share your girlfriend, Sora," Dante teased, giggling as Axel and Roxas jumped down from Sora and landed in her lap, the two pups pawing at her shirt.

Sora crossed his arms and pouted, making Dante laugh all the more as she leaned over and gently kissed the corner of her boyfriend's mouth. Sora turned his head towards her, allowing her to kiss his lips as they shared another romantic moment.

"Mmmm," he groaned, pulling away from her slowly and smiling tenderly, "We'll share you for now, but later tonight..."

He placed his hand on her thigh, gently stroking it slowly and making his girlfriend squirm, "...tonight, you'll be all mine."

Dante giggled and kissed his cheek, "Of course. All yours."

**End Mini 2

* * *

**

**Crimsonwings92: **Man, what is with me? Ah well, I liked it and I hope you did too! It was so adorable! Awwww! See you in the next mini! Ciao!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight That Pissed Her Off

**Crimsonwings92: **Yay! Mini #3! Vanitas is so funny, he's such a jerk! I just realized that I never tell you guys who's going to be in the story. Ah well, that just adds to the excitement of reading it and finding out, doesn't it? Hehehe! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Minis**

**Chapter 3: The Fight that Pissed Her Off**

The walls of the nurse's office were plain white with health posters being the only things decorating them, all of them about the dangers of smoking, the consequences of drinking, the burden of sex and teen pregnancy and the importance of washing your hands. The nurse was aiding to another student who had sprained his ankle while running on the track, which left the hardened, badass, rule breaking bad boy of Radiant High School alone on one of the cots, his own wounds from a recent fight being tended to by another student. Vanitas Yuko, renowned trouble maker of the school, sat quietly and almost shame-faced as Charlie, a girl whose always been a friend to him and his twin brother, Sora, since elementary school, cleaned and dressed the injuries on his face, arms, and hands. However, she did all of this with narrowed eyes and an angry frown, her whole demeanor taking on a thick, dark aura that screamed irritation and disappointment. Vanitas, who is usually cocky and arrogant and could care less about what others thought about him, couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Are you really that pissed off at me?"

Zip.

"Ah! Son of a..." the raven haired teen hissed in pain when Charlie yanked exceptionally hard on the gauze that she was using to wrap his cut arm.

There was a string of words he wanted to say to her at that point, but the cold and icy glare she was shooting his way made him hold his tongue. Silence reigned over them once more as Charlie calmed her own anger down and treated his wounds with gentle care. Her small hands worked nimbly with the cotton, cream, gauze and bandages, her fingers brushing against his skin lightly and giving him goosebumps. He chanced a look at her face, keeping his head down enough so that she wouldn't notice right away. She still wasn't smiling and that disappointed expression was still there, but she wasn't frowning any more so that made him feel a little better.

"Come on, Charlie," he finally spoke up again, feeling chills run up his spine when she snapped ember eyes in his direction, but fighting them down and pushing forward, "Say something to me. Yell at me, scream at me! Call me names, say I'm the scum of the Earth, I don't care! Just say something!"

Silence.

Vanitas hated it when Charlie was right in front of him and didn't say a word to him, it made him feel lower than dirt. He's grown up with her practically his whole life already and knew her to be the kind of girl that was hard to anger, easy to make laugh, and just all around carefree and fun. She was even part of his pranks every now and then, the two of them making the perfect partners in crime since he was the initiator and she was the getaway. There were only three times in their entire relationship when Charlie actually got so mad at him or was so disappointed by his actions, she stopped talking to him for nearly a month on each occasion. He couldn't stand it when she ignored him, couldn't stand not being able to tell what she was thinking, what she was thinking about him. She was the only one who could make him feel like complete shit without having to say a single word.

The golden eyed boy grit his teeth, a glare crossing his features as Charlie cleaned up the dried blood on the gash over his left eye, soon after placing a bandage over it to keep it clean. He couldn't take the silence from her anymore, he was going to snap.

So he did.

"CHARLIE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" he shouted, tearing away from her and gripping her hands firmly.

He was shaking from anger, his eyes burning fiercely with it as his hold on her tiny, fragile hands grew tighter.

"YOU CAN'T JUST NOT TALK TO ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T DESERVE THAT! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! AH!"

Vanitas' shouting was cut short when Charlie's fist connected with the back of his head, the girl's eyebrow twitching irritably as an audible growl bubbled up from her throat. The raven haired boy looked up at her with one eye, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Okay, what the hell did I do to deserve THAT?" he questioned ignorantly, earning another punch to the top of his head this time.

Charlie pulled back and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at her childhood friend as her ember eyes stared him down, huffing irritably as her feisty attitude came back full force.

"Are you honestly asking me that question because you don't know or are you just trying to piss me off even more?" she yelled at him sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at him.

The time of silence was finally over and Vanitas let out a silent sigh of relief; "I mean, really? How many times a week do you need to get into a fight! And this one wasn't even worth it! A sandwich? A freaking sandwich, Vanitas? 5 year olds don't even get mad over a sandwich, you big idiot!" Charlie scolded him, getting frantic with her movements.

Vanitas just sat there and took the brunt of her anger, but this time, he was a lot happier about it. It was never fun getting yelled at, but it was worse getting the silent treatment, especially when it was from Charlie. So he just sat there with the faintest hint of a smile on his face as Charlie unleashed her wrath upon him.

"I can't believe you keep doing this, Vanitas! I am so sick and tired of bailing your ass out of trouble because you decide to let your anger get the best of you! I have other things to do with my time than to stick around to save you from expulsion!" she continued, roughly taking his chin and turning his head to the left to inspect a bruise forming on his right cheek.

Turning back to the first aid kit the nurse left with her, she rummaged through it while mumbling about the idiocy of her childhood friend, the only sentence Vanitas hearing being "I can't believe Sora is related to you let alone your twin. Such a sweet boy."

The raven teen had just enough time to roll his eyes before Charlie returned to stand in front of him, turning his head to the side again before applying some aloe vera cream to his cheek and then placing a piece of gauze over it. She was so close now and Vanitas could smell the sweet scent of her Cherry Blossom perfume, the smell light and happy as it invaded his nostrils. This was Charlie's scent, this is what she smelled like all the time and this, coupled with a few memories from the past, is what made him reach out and wrap his arms around her in an affectionate hug.

Now I know what you're thinking: so what? It's just a hug. That's the thing, though; it was a hug from _Vanitas_, Mr. Badass himself who didn't even show any type of easily identified affection to his own twin brother. So, to get a warm hug from the juvenile delinquent was an accomplishment all on its own. Charlie stopped in surprise, rigged motionless as one of her best friends held her tightly, his face buried in her har.

"Thank you," he whispered, smiling to himself, "Thanks for always putting up with my shit."

Here, Charlie rolled her eyes and pat his back in a friendly gesture before pushing away lightly to look at him, an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Who else is going to put up with your shit for so long, huh? Poor Sora can barely keep himself in check let alone him and you. It's a hard job, but someone's gotta do it," she responded, wiping her hands clean of the aloe vera cream on a towel nearby.

Vanitas merely smirked at her and chuckled, Charlie doing the same.

"Hey guys!"

The two teens in the nurses office turned around to see a head full of cinnamon brown spikes pop into the entrance way to the nurses office. Vanitas smirked at his twin brother, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance at the fact that his time with Charlie was being interrupted.

"Hey, Sora," Charlie greeted the other, sweeter twin.

"So, Nurse Charlie, how is my battered and beaten brother?" Sora inquired playfully, sauntering in to the office to stand next to his brother, nudging him in the side.

Charlie giggled and shook her head, "Beaten pretty bad, but still intact and still able to walk on his own."

"So, I guess he's in good hands then?" Sora asked, inching towards the door slightly as if to leave.

"Yup, yours," Charlie answered easily, throwing the towel in the brunette's face as she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door, "I'm done taking care of him for now. I already missed math class for him, which is going to be hell to catch up in. I'm not about to miss AP English too, forget that."

"Ah! W-Wait, Charlie!" Sora called, flustered at being left alone with his irritable brother.

Charlie whirled back around, a sweet and innocent smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side cutely and said, "I'll see you two after school. We can have a movie night or something."

And with that, she was gone, leaving the twins to themselves. Sora sighed as his shoulders slumped, turning to face his brother with a kind smile.

"Well, at least she took care of most of the damage," he commented, going about putting the other things away as the bell rang for the next class, "We're lucky she's our friend or who else would be taking care of you? Hehehe."

Vanitas stared at the doorway where Charlie had disappeared, seeming to almost be waiting for her to come back. When she didn't he sighed and smiled to himself, a small, undetectable smile.

"Yeah, real lucky."

**End Mini 3

* * *

**

**Crimsonwings92: **Fun, fun, fun! Hahaha! Anyway, I have a few ideas left to do, but I'm also taking requests for anyone who wants to see something specific! Will not promise it will be done right away, but it will be done! See you in the next mini! Ciao!


End file.
